This invention relates generally to a spark gap switch allowing repetitive operation typically between 100 and 2000 pulses per second with voltages of several megavolts at power levels in the tens of megawatts.
In the prior art thyratrons were used to repetitively switch high voltages. However, as the voltage and power demands increased means other than thyratrons had to be found. The arc type switch of U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,381 to Wickson discloses spark gap technology for passing higher currents with higher rates of current increase than that possible with thyratrons. Wickson injects an auxiliary plasma between the main switch electrodes. Conduction is initiated through a plasma that is already in motion along the surfaces of the main electrodes thereby reducing conductor pitting and distributing localized heating to facilitate cooling of electrodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,763 to Gryzinski discloses another means for controlling great currents of the pulse type. Gas density variations between two electrodes are controlled by directing a gas stream into the region between the electrodes. Inside a vacuum chamber there are suitably arranged electrodes in the form of a cathode and an anode, a pulse gas source and an inductive winding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,589 to Prono discloses spark gap apparatus for an electric switch operating at high voltage, high current and high repetition rate. Mounted inside a housing are an anode, cathode and ion plate. An ionizable fluid is pumped through the chamber of the housing. A pulse of current to the ion plate causes ions to be emitted by the ion plate, which ions move into and ionize the fluid. Electric current supplied to the anode discharges through the ionized fluid and flows to the cathode. Current stops flowing when the current source has been drained. The ionized fluid recombines into its initial dielectric ionizable state, opening the switch and readying it for another cycle.
None of these prior art disclosures have the voltage, current and power handling capabilities of my invention. Test results of my switch have thus far shown that there are no fundamental limits that would prohibit increasing the operating voltage, power and repetition rate.